kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Air Ride
Air Ride is a mode in Kirby Air Ride. It is the main mode where players race each other on several courses. There are 14 different machines and 2 additional characters to choose from as well as 9 courses, though most machines, both extra characters and one of the courses must be unlocked before the player can use them. Modes There are two main modes in Air Ride: *Start Game: takes players to the course selection screen, where they can choose a course and up to 4 players can join the race. The default rule is a lap race, in which the winner is decided depending on who completes a set amount of laps first, but there is also a timed distance race, where the winner is decided by who races the largest distance in a set amount of time. *Free Run: lets players choose between Time Attack, where they must complete a set amount of laps in the shortest time possible, and Free Run, where they can aim to achieve short individual lap times on any course. Air Ride Machines These are the vehicles Kirby rides to race. Only the Warp Star is available from the start. Every other machine must be unlocked by completing certain tasks in the Checklist. *Warp Star *Slick Star *Jet Star *Wagon Star *Swerve Star *Formula Star *Shadow Star *Turbo Star *Winged Star *Bulk Star *Rocket Star *Wheelie Bike *Wheelie Scooter *Rex Wheelie The player may also unlock two additional characters who have their own means of transportation. *King Dedede *Meta Knight The following table lists every Checklist task that unlocks an Air Ride Machine or character. Courses There are 9 courses in Air Ride, 8 of which are available from the start. The 9th course, Nebula Belt, must be unlocked by racing a total of 100 laps. Checklist Tasks There are 120 tasks in the Air Ride Checklist. The following table lists every Checklist task that unlocks something (indicated in-game by being colored orange upon completion). There are 46 of these tasks. General These tasks can be completed while playing any mode, and progress toward completing them can be made in any mode as well. There are 12 of these tasks. Air Ride 60 of the 120 tasks can only be completed in the main Air Ride mode. Many consist in completing races quickly, racing a certain distance in a set time, or finishing in 1st place under certain conditions. Lap tasks require the player to complete a set amount of laps in under a certain time. There are 16 of these tasks, 2 for each standard course. Distance tasks require the player to race a certain distance in under a given time. To attempt these, the player must set the main rule to Time in the Game Settings screen. There are 8 of these tasks, one for each standard course. Course tasks involve interacting with features specific to each course in certain ways. There are 13 of these tasks. Misc tasks have a variety of requirements, including finishing with specific abilities, defeating certain enemies, or finishing in first place under certain conditions. There are 23 of these tasks. Free Run 48 tasks must be completed in Free Run mode. Time Attack tasks require the player to complete a certain amount of laps in a given time. There are 24 of these tasks. Free Run tasks require the player to complete a lap in under a certain time. There are 24 of these tasks. de:Air Rideja:エアライド Category:Kirby Air Ride Category:List